Cartoons Orochi Ed, Edd, n Eddy story
by kkman57
Summary: This is story line of when Ed was being held as prisoner under Orochi's grasp, until he was recused by an unlikely group of people... Now with a small army by his side and a determination of rescuing Eddy he starts his long journey to defeat the Orochi army restore peace to this new land.


**Cartoons Orochi (Ed, Edd, n Eddy story.)**

**Orochi the Serpent King, descended from the heavens...**

**Using his demonic powers to warp shows, he created a fusion between shows from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and from Fox's Animation Domination. He then tested his might against the heroes of these Networks.**

**Shows from The Simpsons and Spongebob Squarepants broke before the might of Orochi's Forces. The kids from Ed, Edd, Eddy too fell to defeat and the whereabouts of them were unknown.**

**One such special kid, Ed, was being held prisoner beneath Ueda Castle, now under Orochi's control.**

**He was driven to despair by the vision of his friends Double D and Eddy being struck down, or so he thought...**

* * *

Inside Ueda Castle on the second floor. Ed was in a prison cell he was facing the wall not wanting to look at anyone, talk to anyone, or even hear anyone. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"Hey human, dinner!" The snake like creature shouts at Ed, tossing a tray of food, (which was a small bowl of rice and some meat that looked like it was scraps left over from Orochi's men) over to Ed. It hits the wall causing the food to spill over.

Ed glances over at the spilled food for a moment then he looks back at Wall. "I'm not hungry."

The snake creature smirks at Ed. "Aww what's the matter?" "Miss your little friends?" The creatures laughs, mocking Ed soon two other snake creatures joined in.

"I bet his upset that he was beaten easily by Lord Orochi!"

Ed ignores his comment, not saying a word and keeps staring at the wall.

"Don't be ridiculous he's obviously upset because he will never get to eat his precious buttered toast and gravy ever again!"

"You mean this?!" One of the snake guards holds up a slice of butter toast soaked with gravy. He waves at Ed. "Come on human I thought you love these." He calls Ed like he was an animal. "Come on boy you know you want it...No...Well OK then." He drops it on the ground and stomps on it repeatedly until the buttered toast was completely flat. He then picks up the buttered toast, rolls it into a ball and throws it hitting the back of Ed's head. The other guards laughed seeing this.

Hearing them mocking and laughing at him Ed starts to get irritated, tightening his fist up trying to resist the urge to say anything them, knowing full well that he would not stand a chance against them.

"Aww is big Ed gonna cry? Did we hurt your feelings?" He said sarcastically, while the other guards were dying from laughter. "Well don't be upset you maybe imprisoned, but at least your in a better situation then your little midget friend was."

With those last words he finally snaps. No longer able to hold his anger he lunges from his cell to the wooden bar doors and tries to grab the snake creature. "Were is he?!" Ed shouts almost garbing his arm, but he quickly moves away. He grins happily seeing Ed mad.

"Were's who?" He said acting as thou he didn't know who he was talking about.

"My Eddy! Where is my Eddy?!"

"Oh, him well I could tell what they did to him after you and your nerdy little friend failed miserably to protect him and the other kids, but..." He said and just then the other two guards grabs a hold Ed's arms and pulls him down to his knees causing him to stick is head out of the cell. "But Lord Orochi has forbid anyone from revealing details about what had happened that day."

Ed was starting to lose hope that Eddy was still alive. "You mean his... No, No I refuse to believe it!" Ed told himself refusing to lose hope.

"Also Lord Orochi has decreed to your execution date is set for next week, but..." He smirked at Ed seeing tears rolling down his eyes, seeing the pain in his heart and all the happiness that was inside him was gone. "I have decided to end your life right now!" He picks up his spear and ready himself.

"Are you sure, Lord Orochi might not like this?"

"Don't worry We'll just say that he tried to escape and that we had no other option, besides his just another human from a show that was just moronic to watch, no wonder fans and Cartoon net work gave up on them after 2009."

"Ah that good. Yes let's kill him!" Said the chubby snake guard agreeing with him.

With that he holds his spear in front of Ed's head,"Any last pitiful words before we send you to hell?"

Ed didn't even bother saying anything, words could not help him escape from certain death, he knew that was going to die today. "Come on human I giving you a once and a life time opportunity to say your final words before you leave this world."

As much as Ed didn't want to he thought he might as well say a few lat words.

"Is this why I existed for, to be captured by some creepy snake guy and his minions of other creepy snake guys. Just as my time being in this strange world I can remember the happy times I had with my friends and all the fun things we did...but like everything in life, nothing last forever and even thou my time in this world is about to end I know that you, Orochi and everyone else who follows him will end in defeat and peace will be returned to the people. I just wish I could have seen it, but I guess that's not my fate, I fully accept that and I'm ready to join my friends again."

Once Ed was done with his statement the snake guards lifts his spear up prepared to end ED's life. "Farewell...Human!"

Ed closes his eyes, bracing for impact of the spear, but nothing hit him. He reopens his eyes and see's his excecuter on the ground in a pool of his own blood. "What the..."

"Ahhh!" The other guards yell before they collapsed on the ground dead.

Now free to move he rises from the ground to see what had happened. All of the guards were all on the floor showing no signs of movement. He notices that there were three people still standing, two men and one women. The oldest man in the group approached Ed while the women was busy unlocking his cell.

"I bet you confused by what has happened here and what has happened in these last few months, but all will be explained once we escape and rescue Eddy." The old man said.

Ed's eyes were wide open when he mentioned his name. "Rescue... Y ou mean he's?"

"Yes my dear boy Eddy lives still."


End file.
